The Real Rachel Berry
by faberryvsfaberrittana
Summary: Hi my name is Rachel Berry, and there's something you should know about me I'm not just your normal American high school girl. Here's my story.
1. Chapter 1

The Real Rachel Berry

(Secret Circle and Glee mash up)

Pairing: Faye C. and Rachel B. (Faberry ending)

Summary Hi my name is Rachel Berry, and there's something you should know about me I'm not just your normal American high school girl. Here's my story.

CHAPTER 1

I'm in my softmore year at McKinley and I'm in the choir room getting ready to break it to my team that I'm moving.

Mr. Shue I have an announcement to make

Unless it's to tell us that you're moving to Israel we don't want to hear it hobbit.

California actually, Santana.

The whole room falls quiet until Finn speaks up.

Why?

One of my dads are being transferred there.

Well when are you leaving?

Today, I say quietly.

Kurt speaks, What Rach that's too soon, he's crying now.

I know I should have told you guys sooner, but I was afraid.

Afraid of what?

Afraid that none of you would care, or worse you would be happy about it.

The intercom comes on, "Mr. Shue, would you send Rachel Berry to the office her dads are here."

"Yes thank you", Mr. Shue says to Ms. Pillsbury.

I guess that means I have to go, I will miss all of you.

Oh, and Finn this isn't going to work. (She motions between him and herself)

Wait Rachel are you breaking up with me?

Ummm, yea I thought I made that very clear.

Why?

I know about you and Jennifer.

What?

Ok, Finn I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed so let me break it down for you. Next time you decide to cheat on someone you might not want to take pictures and videos of you two sleeping together with the phone you know your girlfriend has the password to.

He just sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

And on that note I think it's time for me to go, like I said, I will miss all of you, well most of you.

I'll see you guys later.

Then she turned around and left out of the room.

DAMN, Fincompotent just got burned by Berry, of all people.

Shut up Santana, you don't know anything about me and Rachel.

UMMM I think I do you gigantic oaf, she just explained it to the entire glee club, and from what I just heard there is no more you and Rachel.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

One year later….

My dad Hiram quit his job so now we're moving back to Lima. I didn't want to move back, I even cried because I wanted to stay, but my father's said that I was too young to stay there on my own. Now I will be starting my first day at McKinley high as a junior.

Todays the day, as soon as I step into the halls of McKinley I automatically feel sick. I'm standing at my locker and I see a group of jocks approaching me holding slushies.

"Welcome back Berry", said one of the jocks.

"It's good to be back", I said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

The next thing I know I'm being hit in the face with a grape slushy, at least it was my favorite.

I licked my lips before I ran to the bathroom to clean off. Nope, I certainly didn't miss this.

I missed all of first period, because of those dumb jocks.

Next period glee.

I'm 10 minutes late to class so everyone's already in the room when I get there.

When I enter the room everyone just stares at me like I have three heads.

What? Don't I get even one hello?

RAY RAY! I was then pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Hey Brittney how are you?

I'm good Ray Ray I missed you so so soooo much.

I missed you too Britt Britt out of everyone I missed you the most.

Awwwwww Ray you're so sweet.

RACHEL! YOU'RE BACK! Then everyone got up and hugged me except: Finn, Santana, and Quinn.

Oh come on Finn you can't still be mad at me for breaking up with you that was over a year ago.

Look Rachel I know I cheated, but I think we could be happy together.

OMG I thought by now you would have gotten a little bit smarter. Get this through your head WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!

Rachel I love you I never loved Jennifer.

Finn get over it I've moved on so should you.

"Alright class let's get started", says Mr. Shue.

We all take are seats.

25 minutes later my phone rings And my chick bad starts to play.

MY CHICK BAD

MY CHICK GOOD

MY CHICK DO STUFF THAT YOUR CHICK WISH SHE COULD.

"Rachel no phones in class", says Mr. Shue.

Just one sec Mr. Shue I have to take this.

Hey baby I'm in class right now I'll call you later I love and miss you, bye.

"Who was that Rachel", Finn asks in his snobby tone

Oh that was just my girlfriend Cassie.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"GIRLFRIEND!?", they all say in union.

Yes my girlfriend.

Since when do you have a girlfriend treasure trail?

Well Quinn since you asked, about 2 weeks after I moved.

Well is she hot? Santana asked.

HELL FUCKING YES! I yell.

Everyone just stares at me.

Since when does Rachel Berry curse?

I'm sorry for my language, but can you blame me?

I pull out my phone and show them pictures of Cassie.

Damn Berry you got game, I even want to get between those legs.

Sorry Santana, the only girl that gets between those legs is me.

Wait, what? You're not a virgin anymore

HELL NO! I just told Finn I wanted to wait because it was fun to watch him squirm.

Berry, you have just become my new favorite person.

She gives me a high five.

"Is this real are Santana and Rachel actually getting along?" Kurt says.

Yes Kurt this is real, and we're only agreeing that my girlfriend is SEXY AS HELL!

Jew babe I am so in love with you right now, will you marry me?

Sorry Noah, but you carry a little bit of extra equipment if you know what I mean.

Rachel this is BULLSHIT you're not gay, you're just doing this to get back at me.

Oh trust me Finn I am sooo gay.

How do you know if you're gay or not?

When we were making out I used to have to restrain myself from throwing up all over you, but when I'm making out with Cassie I have to restrain myself from ripping her clothes off and fucking the shit out of her. That Finn that is how I know I'm gay.

OMG Berry, since you moved to California you have gotten sooo sexy.

Thanks Santana.

Seriously if you and that chick don't work out come see me and I can make you forget all about her.

I will totally take you up on that offer.

I wink at her and smirk at Finn.

The next thing I know I get a picture from Faye of Cassie kissing my best friend Jake.

WHAT THE FUCK! I yell and jump out of my seat.

I pick up the phone and call Faye.

Hey, Faye do you think you can come and see me this weekend, we need to come up with a plan to get that bitch back.

Thanks see you this weekend, bye.

Well Santana, looks like I'm going to be taking you up on that offer sooner than I thought.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I'm in my room watching awkward when I hear the doorbell ring. I head down stairs to open it, hoping its Santana so I could take her up on her offer.

I open the door and guess who it is?

FAYE!

Rachel, why the hell are you dressed like that?

I just got home from school.

You wear that to school?

Yea, its apart of my good girl image.

Good girl? You are so not a good girl.

I know but I like acting like I am.

If it makes you feel better I'll go and change.

Please and thank you.

30 minutes later….

I walk down stairs with my hair curled, a white t-shirt that says I know I'm sexy, skinny jeans, converse, and a leather jacket.

There she is there's the Rachel I know.

I'm still surprised you came.

You're my number one witch I'd do anything for you.

Awww this is why I love you.

Whatever, now come on I need some coffee.

Sure lets go to the lima bean.

Awesome, let's go.

15 minutes later…

We walk into the lima bean, and we see a group of kids.

OH SHIT!

What is it?

It's the glee club, wait there having a meeting without me?

Hold on, you're in glee club?

Shut the fuck up Faye!

Oh come on Rach, their probably just hanging out and having fun.

Yea but their having fun without me.

Well then forget them, I bet we could have some fun of our own.

What do you mean?

She then pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss.

I moan and she takes this chance to deepen the kiss.

She pushes me into wall and pulls me closer to her.

OMG is that Berry?

That can't be Rachel.

Oh it is trust me.

How do you know?

Look at her hands there small but long, how many people do you know with hands like that?

I guess you're right, but who's that chick she's with?

I don't know but she is so hot.

I then open my eyes to see the entire glee club looking at me.

I walk over there and say hey guys why wasn't I invited to your party?

Why weren't we invited to yours?

Sorry it was a private party, but Santana you're welcome to join if you want to.

I then start to play with her hair.

Damn Berry when did you become such a big flirt? And be good at it to?

Oh please, her? In California she was the biggest player at our school.

Rachel, a player, yea right.

Yea she's the biggest loser in the whole school, besides Jew fro.

What's your name Blondie?

Quinn.

Well Quinn can I just say that you are so hot, and Rachel can pick up any chick in here.

Are we all ignoring the fact that Rachel looks like a hot badass.

OMG, Artie's right, since when does Rachel have style?

I have always had style it's just that neither of you bitches ever came to my house to find out, you just thought I was some loser girl with ugly ass clothes.

Hey Rach check it out.

I look over and I see a group of Cheerios.

How about we make a bet.

You guys pick a girl and if I can get her to go home with me, you owe me 20 bucks.

We pick… Jennifer.

Alright deal, paybacks a bitch Finn.

I walk up to the group and say watz up cheerios.

Go away Berry before we kick your ass.

I look over to Jennifer and wink.

Hey Jenny I was wondering if I could talk to you.

WHATEVER whats this about Berry.

I thought we could talk in private.

Alright lets go.

We go and sit into a booth.

Is this about me and Finn, cause we broke up.

No this isn't about Finn.

Did you know he broke up with me the day you showed up.

Finn is a idiot, who would break up with you? Your smart, cool, funny, awesome, and not to mention totally HOT.

Berry, are you gay?

Yes I am 100%.

OMG are you hitting on me?

Yes, yes I am.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

You do know im not gay right?

Just like Jody said, maybe you're a spaghetti girl, straight until wet.

ughh Berry you're an even bigger freak than before

"Trust me it's the freaks that are always the best" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestivley.

You are just like Finn, always trying to get laid, but with no such luck.

"No, there are many differences between me and that lumbering idiot, but the main thing is that I know how to treat women. Finn treats them like there only good for sex and nothing else, but me I treat my girl how she's supposed to be treated. I respect her, give her anything she desires, i treat her like she's the only thing that matters, because to me she is, i'll put her needs before mine, and i'll be able to make love to her without thinking of the mailman and making a fool out of myself." By now the whole cheerio squad is standing over us with looks of pure adoration and awe.

" If she doesn't want you i do" a red-headed cheerio says, i think her name is Katy.

Choruses of "Me too" and " Her loss" rang out.

I think jenny was getting a little jealous because as soon as this happened she yelled out "Shut up, she's here for me not you, so back the fuck off! "

" Im so sorry for comparing you to Finn, I don't know why I dated him, to think i dated him when i could've had you, I mean I can't believe I was so close to having someone way better than him."

" Thanks " I looked down shyly and gave her a charming smile, and by the looks in everyones eyes, I pretty much had her.

" You are so cute, here's my number so just call me anytime you feel like it or want to hang out." she said with a soft smile.

" Thanks i'll call you, bye.''

''Bye guys''

They all smiled and said " Bye Rachel "

I just walk away an think " Yep even though im in a new place I still got it. ''

I walk over to Faye and the glee club with a smirk on my face.

Faye holds up her fist and I hit it

" Still got it i see. "

" You know it "

I throw the number on the table fo the club to see and say

" Read it and weep "

" I didn't know you had it in you Jew-babe, so i was thinking since all of us hot jews have to stick together, except for jew-fro, that it was time for you to join me on this beautiful conquest." he stood up and got down on one knee. " You have proven yourself to be full of awesomness just like me, so i guess what i'm saying is, Rachel Barbara Berry, jew-babe, my jewish american princess, will you be my honerary lez-bro?''

Faye is just standing there with the most halarious WTF face.

" And you guys thought i was dramatic."

''so is that a yes?''

'' Thats a yes Puck I would love to be your lez-bro''

'' sweet''

'' i hate to interrupt this moment ray, but we ned to go.''

'' where are you guys going?''

'' california i have to go deal with some people''

''can we come''

''... sure why not ''

'' lets go then we can go shopping when we get there''

Me and Faye look at each other and think the same thing. ''This should be interesting''

End Of Chapter 5


End file.
